And The Sun Is Gone
by AGirlBrushedRed340
Summary: When forbidden love is ended so painfully and quickly, can the heart really let it go so easily? Jeff/OC/Punk... Rated M for future situations, language, and anything else I can throw at ya.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Apparently, I'm a huge gigantic retard because I edited it wrong and had to redo the whole damn thing. . This is an OC story, Camilla is based appearance-wise off of TNA performer Roxxi Laveaux!! I'll post a picture on my homepage for all of you to look at it and swoon over like I do. :D This is also like... sequel. I'll be starting the prequel very soon, but it won't be posted till I'm done with this story... and I have no idea how long this is gonna be. :) Review, let me know what you think! Btw, let me know if you'd rather read in first person view or third person! Their thoughts WILL be in first person though... Can't really think in the third person! Ciao!

-Kate.

* * *

It was hard not to see the look in her eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide that he noticed it. Her face was stone-like, completely masked. But you can't hide what's in your eyes, and he knew that. It hadn't taken anywhere near as long as he thought it would for her to notice the thick silver band on his finger, and the look in her eyes was enough to make him want to rip it off and stomp it into the concrete.

"Jeffro?" The woman beside him snapped him back into reality, and he looked over at her and plastered a smile on his face. "Yeah?" He asked, glancing out of the corner of his eye at her. "Aren't you gonna go tell her? I thought you guys were best friends or something." He nodded a little, playing with the lip ring that hadn't been there in over a year now. He stepped forward once, finding his back foot was glued to the ground.

At least, in his mind it was.

He sighed to himself and began to walk, till he stopped in front of her. "Hey." His voice sounded strangled, and terrified. Probably because he was. He'd never been so scared in his life before. She nodded in acknowledgment, and looked down at the ground. "Can we go for a walk and talk for a minute?" He asked, and she nodded and turned around to walk ahead of him. He sped up and walked beside her, following this pattern until they were far from anyone's eyesight.

_You can do it. Don't act like you can't. You have to, there isn't any turning back this time. _

She turned to face him, and he felt his heart melt as he robotically pulled his hand out of his pocket. He opened his mouth, but she managed to cut him off.

"Phil proposed yesterday." He blinked blankly, he was almost sure he didn't hear what she'd said correctly.

_I __**knew**__ I didn't. _

"… What?" He asked stupidly, blinking a few times.

"He asked me to marry him." She replied in the same steady voice she'd used before. He could feel his heart inching down towards his stomach, and he had to swallow the bitter bile that was lapping at the back of his throat.

"I said no." She glanced at his hand, before taking a few steps closer and catching his hand in hers. She brought it closer to her face, her fingertips grazing over the cool silver. "You couldn't do that for me though." It wasn't a question.

Jeff stared at his hand wrapped in hers, memorizing the feeling of her tiny fingers against his rough skin. "I gave up a life… For you." She lifted her eyes back up to hiss, and he saw every unspoken word, along with a thousand unshed tears settling on her lower lids. "And you couldn't do that for me." Again, another statement.

In that moment, he couldn't understand why he didn't do it for her.

The simplest thing he could do, would be to pull the ring off of his finger, walk back to Beth and hand it to her. Then he could come back to her, and make those tears go away. But he wouldn't do that. "Go tell Phil you changed your mind." It came out gruff, and wounded. She shook her head, the tiniest brown curls that clung to her forehead waving slightly.

And it was in that moment, he knew he'd lost the heart that he'd somehow held in the palm of his hand for so long.

_You're no good for her. _

The voice in his head shrieked at him, and he knew it was right. "I love you." Her words came unexpectedly. It wasn't that he hadn't heard it before, she'd said it to him countless times a day. But he heard so much more behind it this time, and this seemed more like a goodbye than a declaration.

"Are you going to leave me?" He asked weakly, his hand managing to grasp at hers tighter.

"I can't come around anymore." She mumbled, trying to pull her hand away from Jeff's. He only held onto it tighter.

"Don't leave me."

He was pathetic.

He had a fiancée waiting for him, and he was begging her not to leave him. She slid her hand away from him, only to slide her hand up and cup his face in her palm. He nuzzled against her, closing his eyes and taking in the faint scene of vanilla hand lotion on her skin. How could he give this up? "Take care of her… and yourself." She said in a pleading voice, and Jeff opened his eyes to see her tear stained face. He nodded weakly, and forced his eyes to stay open as she leaned in. Her lips touched his in the softest and saddest way, and he forced himself to watch it.

It seemed like an eternity that their lips lingered on one another's, before she pulled away and looked at him. "You don't have to leave…" She shook her head, her hand slipping away from him face. Instantly, his skin felt colder and so did he.

"You have no place for me." She slipped past him, but he knew she heard the soft "I love you more than I'll ever love her." fall from between his lips. Walking back to the party, he found his soon-to-be wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, and he glanced into the distance.

"As okay as I'll ever be."

* * *

Camilla couldn't believe what the text message she'd just received, had said. She had dropped her phone on the kitchen table next to the soggy bowl of cereal, the small black letters taunting her cruelly. Her eyes scanned it again, and then slowly closed.

"_Jeff arrested 4 possession a few wks ago. Come 2 Shannon's 2 talk." _

The message had come from Julie, Shannon's wife. She ran my hands over her face, before standing up and grabbing the bowl off the table. She tossed it in the sink still full, and walked back upstairs. Once she got upstairs, she dug through my dressers and pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and a pink wife beater. She zipped a black track jacket up and pulled on some slip on shoes, jogging back downstairs. She grabbed her phone off the kitchen table and shoved it in the pocket of her jacket, then grabbed her keys and wallet off the living room table and made it out to her car.

Camilla hadn't associated with Jeff since three months before his WWE contract ran out. She asked to be sent to RAW, and Vince did so without an argument. It'd been almost six months now, and it would've continued to be that way if Jeff had done what she'd asked, and taken care of himself. Apparently, asking him to take care of himself was just too goddamn much for him to do and now he was facing criminal charges and jail time.

She could feel her stomach yelping at her angrily, she hadn't eaten a thing that morning. To be honest, she hadn't eaten much at all for awhile. Her weight had dropped drastically, and so had her appearance. Her performance was still as great, but she had requested some time off from Vince to take care of her personal problems. So she went out on an injury storyline, and had a few months to get herself together.

But it seemed like it'd take more than a few months now.

She pulled up into Shannon's driveway, putting her car in park and turning it off as she climbed out and tucked the keys in her pocket. She was greeted at the door by Julie, who frowned when she saw her. The only guys she really saw anymore were Matt and Shane, and that was only every now and then.

"You look horrible." She said quietly, and Camilla smiled snidely at her, jokingly of course.

"You don't look so pretty yourself either." She laughed a little, and pulled the door back to let her walk in.

"Really, though. Are you even eating?" She shook her head meekly and sighed.

"I just can't hold anything down…" She trailed off in a soft voice, clasping her hands together in front of her stomach as she headed towards Julie's kitchen.

"Well, I'm gonna make you something to eat 'kay?" She rolled my eyes and sat down at the table. She knew it didn't matter what she said, Julie make Camilla something whether she wanted it or not. So she sat there as Jules flitted around the kitchen, cooking whatever she was at the moment as she heard the front door open and shut.

"Baby?" She heard Shannon call out to Julie and smiled, running her fingers through her shaggy brown hair.

"In here!" She could hear the excitement in her voice and it was a beautiful thing. She was always so happy to see Shannon, and he was even happier to see her. If there was such a thing as true love out there, these two had it. He bopped into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Camilla, blinking.

"Holy shit, Cami?" She gave a small wave and that was all it took for him to run over and practically drag her up out of the chair.

"AGH!" She screeched, as she felt the air leaving her body. "Hi Shanny." She mumbled, before he finally sat her back in the chair.

"Jesus Camilla, I hadn't seen you in so long that I thought you'd died or skipped the country."

She shook her head, glancing down at the beautifully stained wooden table. "A… A lot has been going on."

After Camilla had managed to eat the amazing homemade baked chicken and potatoes Julie had made, she sat at the table and sipped the small glass of lemonade as Shannon stared at her. "Wow…" He said quietly, looking at the beer bottle in his hand. She'd just explained every detail of her, Jeff, and Phil since she'd entered the WWE, and assumed he'd be disappointed in all three of them.

"Yeah." She said softly, lifting her eyes to look up at him.

"You know, I should be mad but I can't be… If he cared about you that much, he should've done what was best for his heart. Not what he thought he needed to do." She couldn't believe it. Even though Jeff had practically had an affair with Camilla for a few years, he thought Jeff should follow his heart.

"I didn't expect him to though. I didn't expect anything from it all." He nodded and took a swig of his beer, dropping it to the table.

"And Phil?" He asked, glancing at her again. All she could do was shrug.

"He tries to call and check up on me from time to time. I don't really talk to him though. He texts me all the time. He even left me flowers on my birthday. I'm horrible, I know." She could feel tears just begging to fall from her eyes. "I wanted to give him a chance… But I knew that I'd never really be able to. When it comes to Jeff… He's it for me Shannon. I'd rather be alone." His eyes shut for a minute and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Cami. For everything Jeff's done to you, and the fact that life just never seems to work out the way we want." She shrugged her shoulders, biting down on her lip gently.

"I fell in love with him, Shannon. When I knew I shouldn't. In a way… I'm sorry." He shook his head and smiled sympathetically.

"We can't repress what the heart wants."

* * *

**YAY FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Let me kow what you think! **

**-Kate. xoxo**


End file.
